homefandomcom-20200213-history
Temporary - ZiggiZiggi Home Accessorie
Ziggi Ziggi is a leading online retailer of funky, luxury and stylish domestic accessories - we’re lead by a team of interior experts and fashion enthusiasts. We’re passionate about all things interior design and love bringing our customers the most stylish products available . We’re equally passionate about the service that we provide our customers, we sell great products but equally deliver a customer service that’s fantastic. SERVICE SERVICE SERVICE! We stock our products to the rafters to ensure that you get your items quickly and efficiently. FEEDBACK & RATINGS We’ve received 95% outstanding feedback from our customers Are you interested in reading some of those positive reviews?. We do often sell products through other platforms like Amazon - you can see exactly what trusted Amazon customer have to say about us hereAmazon Reviews PRESENT & GIFTS We have created categories for gifts by price and by occasion to make it easier when searching through our site. If you’re really stuck for what to buy someone, feel free to drop us a line and we’ll help you out. GIFT WRAPPING We’re deleighted to offer gift wrapping on your purchase for only £3.95. OUR PRODUCTS Tableware Our website offers stunning tableware sourced from specialist homewares suppliers to bring an individual and exciting look to your table. Mainly suppliers like Poole Pottery, IVV of Italy and Royal Stafford. Lifestyle Accessories The lifestyle section of our website offers a selection of vases, bowls and photograph frames made from a variety of materials including aluminium, ceramics, glass and wood. Glassware Our glass section is home to some of the fines wine and champagne glasses along with other accessory based items like decanters and bottle stoppers. Kitchen Products The kitchen zone is a great resource for funky kitchen accessories, vibrantly designed mugs and cappuccino cups and serving bowls and platters You’ll also find we supply a range of other varying accessories from glass jars to utensil holders, along with dishwashing sets and worktop savers. We’re now stocking designer kitchen taps from ocean along with coloured accessories from Koziol. Home Living Our living accessories section is brimming with style, we stock a range of designer products from J-Me, Pulpo, Black & Blum and more. Scented Candles Our fragrant candles are made using both oil and wax and can be placed in our tealight holders, free standing holder or votives. We also sell multi pack candle sets styled in elegant gift boxes. Bathroom Products From towel racks and towel rails to toilet roll holders and toilet accessories, our website has a great choice of bathroom accessories. Complimentary finishing touches include bathroom cabinets and plain and illuminated bathroom mirrors. We stock the finest accessories made from the best material like chrome, oak, aluminium and polished steel. Shower From practical fittings to funky shower curtains and crazy shower mats our website offers everything to make your shower unique and individual. Childrens room and bathroom accessories. Our ziggikidz section offers a beautiful range of traditional wooden toys for children together with hand painted bedroom accessories including bookends , mobiles and height charts. Browse our online store for more information and to see the full range of interior accessories References ZiggiZiggi http://www.ziggiziggi.com/ Funky Shower Accessories http://www.ziggiziggi.com/CAT_ListCategories.aspx?cid=284&category=Shower-accessories Bathroom Accessories http://www.ziggiziggi.com/CAT_ListCategories.aspx?cid=131&category=Bathroom--Accessories Kitchen Accessories http://www.ziggiziggi.com/CAT_ListCategories.aspx?cid=129&category=Kitchen-Accessories ZiggiKids http://www.ziggiziggi.com/CAT_ListCategories.aspx?cid=351&category=Ziggikidz